


I Won't Let You Leave So Easily

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, F/F, possession sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: The Outsider offers Emily a new power, but it doesn't seem to go as she planned. And by the looks of things, there is only one way out. One way that may be a little beneath her.





	I Won't Let You Leave So Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Been messing around with Emily, Possession and Witches ;)
> 
> Guess I'm the only one who loves the Witches and Breanna. I can never harm them. I felt for the ones caught by the Overseers in DotO.

Emily was once again dragged into the Void, the Outsider's smug smile doing nothing to ease her annoyance.

"My dear sweet Empress, how good it is to see you.” He greeted.

Emily crossed her arms, wondering what he had to offer to her this time.

“I’ve watched how you handle yourself,” he went on. “And I’ve come to recall, I may have something else for you to use at your disposal.”

“What have you to offer me now?” Emily asked as she rolled her eyes.

“I have one last gift to bestow upon you," he smiled.

She suddenly felt a surging power rise up through her body, hand burning with this new sensation.

"What have you given me?" she questioned.

He cocked his head smugly at her.

"A power your father used quite often," he said, giving her no more than that.

Emily flexed her fingers, seeing the Void fade away, morphing back into the room she was currently occupying on the Dreadful Wale.

"Time to try out my new power I guess," she shrugged, heading back out.

Meagan was waiting by the skiff, turning to see Emily approach.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Emily smiled before pulling up her scarf.

She was feeling quite excited about what new power she would be using next.

"Alright, firstly I need to get past the guards."

She called upon her powers, but not one of them was the one the Outsider had just given her.

"What good is a power if I can't call upon it," she frowned.

The Royal Conservatory was quite easy to reach, until it came to what lay inside.

"What!" a startled cry left her as the hound she killed got right back up again.

She put it back down again, smashing its skull under her boot. The thing disappeared with a yelp, but did not rise again.

"My gravehound!" Emily heard someone cry out.

Footsteps were heard drawing nearer. Emily was just about to Far Reach when something or someone blinked right in front of her. The woman looked right at her, glaring strongly. The same black substance that she blinked with was running down her face from her eyes and nose.

"You!" she snarled.

Sword made of whale bone was just about to come down on her when Emily sort of blacked out.

"Sisters!" the woman shouted, but it seemed a little muffled to her.

"Where in the Void am I?" Emily asked.

"I feel you under my skin," the woman was heard.

Emily felt herself move forward, however, she wasn't in her own body.

"You may be able to take control of my body, but be careful as I won't let you leave so easily."

Emily called upon her powers, but felt she couldn't escape.

"Let me out!" she snapped.

The woman laughed at her. "You should have thought about that before you decided to join me."

Emily thought about her options, but only one thing came to mind. Something Emily found unbecoming of an Empress, something she would only allow Wyman to do.

"Sister, what happened?" a fellow witch asked.

"There was an intruder, but I saw her off." Emily heard the woman lie.

Emily forced her away from the rest, when they started picking up on something.

"Annabelle, dear, you seem different."

"There's something off here."

Emily forced the woman inside the Conservatory, taking her to the main entrance hall, where luckily it was empty. She turned back, seeing the others were not following.

"What do you have planned for me, my sweet?"

Emily swallowed her pride and took the woman out of view.

"I'm leaving," she forcefully told her. “And you’re not stopping me.”

Annabelle would have no such thing happen until she felt her own hand stroke herself gently.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the witch purred.

Emily knew she wouldn't or forced herself to think that she shouldn’t enjoy what was to come. She didn't know as she stroked the woman, how her body would react to such a disgraceful act.

"Rub us harder," the witch growled playfully.

Emily used the witch’s hand to give gentle strokes. Finding herself going weak at the knees, she had to lean up against the desk to support them both. 

“More my sweet,” the witch moaned. 

Emily was disgusted with herself, but carried on as it was her only way out.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed, now taking control of both hands to drop the witches trousers and knickers.

“Now the fun really begins,” the woman breathed heavily as her own fingers were forced inside of her. 

Emily bit her lip to stop herself moaning into the witches mind, but realised it wasn’t her own blood that entered her mouth. 

“I love the taste, but I wonder how you would taste my dear.”

“Just need to...by the Void,” Emily cursed, feeling herself and the woman nearing their time. 

"Oh. Yes, that's it." 

She used the witches thumb to bring them closer.

"Your gentle touch is far too much...." Annabelle gasped at the same time as Emily.

"Wyman," Emily's mind swam as she came, glad to be thinking of her true love.

"Delilah!" the witch screamed in pure ecstasy.

All of a sudden Emily felt herself being forced out. She was now bent double, a hand to her stomach as she recovered from the immense orgasm and the weird trip. Annabelle was also recovering, and had no idea what had just happened or how she had just climaxed.

"Where am I?" she asked in a daze.

Using this distraction Emily quickly bolted for the door, hastily throwing them open to quickly Far Reach as far away as she could. She needed a quick breather before heading back in, if she was heading back in that was.

“An intruder!” the witches yelled as they witnessed a strange sight of something or someone flying across the ledges.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing of importance, I suppose.”

“Keep an eye out, just in case they return.”

"What of Annabelle?” one thought, quickly rushing back in followed by her sisters.

What they saw shocked them all. One even went so far as to laugh, getting a glare from another. 

“What is this?”

“What happened sister?” 

“You didn’t just whore yourself out to whatever that was, did you?” 

Annabelle moved her hand from her head, looking to her concerned sisters. One had now picked her clothes up from the floor.

“What?” she asked, bewildered. “What are you all looking at?”

“Your blossomed bud is on show, dear sister.”

Annabelle looked down on herself, gasping loudly and quickly snatching her clothes to dress.

"Annabelle," her friend addressed her.

“We will speak no more of this,” she scowled.

“Of course,” the one that had laughed at her before giggled slightly. 

“I’m warning you, Amelia.” She glared.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Amelia purred playfully. 

xXx

Emily cursed herself for what she had done. However, she put on a brave front and headed right back in to deal with Breanna, hopeful she wouldn't end up fucking the woman as well.

“If I could I’d make that black eyed bastard burn for what he made me do,” she cursed.


End file.
